Suppose $f(x) = \frac{x}{5} + 3$ and $g(x) = 4-x$. If $f(g(a)) = 5$, find $a$.
Answer: We know that
$$\begin{aligned} f(g(a)) &= f(4-a) \\
&= \frac{4-a}{5} + 3 = 5.
\end{aligned}$$Multiplying both sides by 5 gives us
$$ 4-a + 15 = 25.$$Solving for $a$,
$$ a = \boxed{-6}.$$